Weekend Visitor
by jessiejane10
Summary: When Bonnie brings Zurg home from Sunnyside for the weekend, how will Buzz and Jessie cope with this unexpected visit from "Daddy"?
1. Chapter 1

_I'm back with a new story! :) Well, technically, it's not new, since I started it a year ago and just never finished it. But after a recent trip to Disney World and some inspiring interactions with my favorite characters, I just had to pick it up again. I originally intended it to be a one-shot, but as it got wordy I decided to break it into a few chapters. The entire story is pretty much written, though, so watch for an update soon!_

_Toy Story still doesn't belong to me, only the story ideas do. Enjoy, and please leave a review! :D_

* * *

Bonnie's backpack hit the floor with a thud and she was out her bedroom door in a flash. It was Friday, and in the Anderson family Friday dinners out were a well-established tradition. Bonnie had even greater anticipation for this week's outing, as it was the last weekend of summer. The little girl would be starting kindergarten on Monday morning, although she would still be spending her afternoons at Sunnyside with her mother; and she was hopeful that maybe a special treat was in store, such as a movie or a trip to the arcade, in celebration of the big event.

The toys listened for the family's car to pull out of the driveway, before coming to life and resuming their earlier activities. They failed to notice, however, the rustling that was coming from the little blue backpack by the door, the bag shaking as the zipper slowly started to open. As soon as they heard the _zzzzzip_ from across the room, the toys immediately stopped what they were doing and walked toward the backpack cautiously, waiting to see who or what would emerge. Had Barbie and Ken stowed away for a surprise weekend visit? Had Bonnie been permitted to borrow some random toy for a few days? Or could she possibly have brought a new toy home for good?

Pointy black fingers grasped the top edge of the bag, as first two grey horns, then a purple head, and finally glowing red eyes came into view. It didn't take Bonnie's toys long to realize exactly who they were dealing with. As Buzz's arch-nemesis wriggled himself free from the backpack, the space ranger struck a defensive pose and prepared for what he believed was an inevitable confrontation. Jessie grasped her boyfriend's arm, anxious yet ready to back him up if the need arose, while the other toys looked on nervously.

Zurg glanced around the room, as his vision adjusted to the light. Scanning the faces of the toys who were staring back at him in disbelief, he finally caught sight of a familiar one.

"Buzzie! My boy!" he exclaimed, extending his arms affectionately as he traveled towards the dumbstruck space toy, who stood, slack-jawed and wide-eyed, not quite knowing how to reply.

Jessie tugged on Buzz's elbow, completely confused by the warm greeting. "Buzz, why does he think he's your Pa? Buzz?"

"What?" The space ranger turned to his girlfriend and attempted to process what was happening. "In the series, he _was _my father," Buzz explained, aside. "Kind of like Luke Skywalker and Darth Vader. Apparently, this Zurg has chosen to see me as his son rather than his enemy."

"Well, at least we don't have a fight on our hands," Jessie reasoned.

By this time, Zurg had approached Buzz and Jessie at the foot of Bonnie's bed. He pulled his perceived-son into an awkward embrace, then stepped back at arm's length, his hands on Buzz's shoulders, looking him over.

"My, how you've grown, son! So tall and strong!"

The other toys, gathered in a semicircle around the scene that was unfolding, all stared in dismay. Buzz wrested himself free from the deluded toy's grip.

"I think you're mistaking me for another Buzz Lightyear toy… Zurg. I don't believe I've ever met you before," the space ranger politely stated.

"Please, call me Dad," Zurg insisted. "So, who do we have here?" He shifted his attention to Jessie. "Son, do you have a girlfriend you didn't tell me about?"

"Yes – well, not that I didn't _tell_ you about – but this is Jessie." Buzz gently placed an arm around her waist, half in introduction, half in protection.

"Really, Buzzie, a cowgirl?" Zurg scoffed. "You, a decorated Captain, the hero and pride of Star Command, and the best you can find is a _cowgirl_? You could have had your pick of the galaxy!"

Jessie's face twisted in rage as Buzz tightened his grip on her waist to restrain her.

"Now, hold on a minute. I love Jessie, and we're very happy together. Besides, we're _toys_. I have never been to Star Command nor met anyone from another planet. I really think you're confusing me with another Buzz."

"Nonsense," the emperor brushed him off. "I'd know my Buzzie Boy anywhere! And we have so much catching up to do!" The space ranger rolled his eyes and let out an exasperated groan.

Woody, who was sympathetic to his best friend's plight, stepped forward in an attempt to divert Zurg away from Buzz.

"Howdy – uh, emperor – I'm Woody," the cowboy introduced himself to the taller space toy. "Welcome to Bonnie's room. How are things at Sunnyside?"

"Sunnyside?" Zurg was taken aback by the reference to the daycare facility. "Oh, things are as usual there. But I don't want to talk about Sunnyside; I want to spend time with my son."

Dolly walked up to join Woody. "Well, chances are you're here for at least the weekend, so you've got plenty of time for that," the rag doll interjected. "Why don't Woody and I here give you a tour of the place? Might as well make yourself at home."

"But –"

Before Zurg could protest any further, Woody and Dolly whisked him toward the door and out into the hallway, pointing out the house's landmarks along the way. The rest of the toys scattered and went back about their business.

As soon as the coast was clear, Buzz leaned against Bonnie's wicker toybox and slumped wearily with his head in his hands.

"What're we gonna do?" Jessie asked him. "We gotta put up with _that_ the entire weekend? What if she brought him home for keeps?"

"That's just great, another space nut," muttered Mr. Potato Head, as he and the Missus walked past the couple.

The space ranger looked helplessly at his girlfriend. "I honestly don't know. The only time I ever encountered another Zurg was at Al's Toy Barn, and on the trip to the airport. But he thought another Buzz was his son, not me."

"Where's my Buzzie?" Zurg's voice boomed as he returned to the room, followed by Woody and Dolly close behind. "We have so much to talk about!" The two friends shrugged their apology as the emperor hurried toward Buzz and Jessie.

"Just call me Buzz, okay?" The space ranger laughed uneasily. "Only Jessie can get away with calling me Buzzie," he mumbled.

"Aww, but you are my Buzzie!" Zurg reached out to pat Buzz's cheek, but the space ranger recoiled just in time. Unfazed by his supposed-son's standoffishness, the emperor continued with his fatherly affections, making reference to _Buzz Lightyear of Star Command_ as if it were fact and asking pointless questions which Buzz answered tersely, his patience wearing thin. After what seemed like an eternity, the space ranger was mercifully spared by the sound of the Andersons' return.

"Places, everyone!" instructed Woody. Buzz quickly ushered Zurg back into the bag and resumed his original location with the others.

"Hi toys! Guess what? We went to Pizza Planet!" Bonnie rushed into the room and went straight for her backpack. She unzipped it and pulled out Zurg, waving him above her head.

"Look who I brought home! Mom said I could borrow him for the weekend. He kinda looks like he goes with Buzz." She reached for Dolly on the bed. "But I think the evil witch needs a new sidekick!" She cackled, indicating Dolly's voice, and ran around the room, making the two toys fly.

"Bonnie! Bedtime, sweetheart!" Mrs. Anderson called from the hallway. "We have to go school shopping tomorrow."

The little girl set Dolly and Zurg down and proceeded with her nighttime routine. Moments later she returned, teeth brushed and wearing her pajamas. Her parents hugged and kissed her goodnight, and she arranged her toys for bed.

"You stand here," she positioned Zurg on her nightstand, "because you don't look very cuddly."

Buzz and Jessie were relieved to be among the chosen toys tucked under the covers that night, although they would have been much more comfortable if they had also been out of Zurg's line of vision. As soon as Bonnie drifted off to sleep, Jessie rolled over to face Buzz and kissed him playfully on the nose as she cuddled closer. The space ranger looked over his girlfriend's shoulder and saw his nemesis-father watching and waving at them from his post.

"I wouldn't do that, Jessie," Buzz whispered. "He's watching us."

"Then what do ya suggest we do? Sneak out?"

"No, that'll never work; he'll follow us. I can't take any more interrogation today. Just go to sleep, or at least pretend to. Close your eyes."

Jessie sighed, but knew Buzz was right. The couple snuggled together under the covers, trying their best to convince Zurg that they were sound asleep. After a few minutes had passed, Buzz cracked an eye open slightly to see if Zurg was still watching. Sure enough, the emperor met his gaze, and the space ranger snapped his eye shut hastily. _'Blast,'_ he thought, _'he never gives up!'_

Before long, feigned slumber became real, as the space ranger and cowgirl found one sure way of escaping, at least for now, from their unwelcome visitor.


	2. Chapter 2

_Better late than never, here's a new chapter! :) Thanks so much for the reviews encouraging me to continue with this fic. I've had bad writer's block lately, but I'm hoping to get all my stories updated before too much longer._

_As always, Toy Story doesn't belong to me, only the story is mine. Enjoy, and please leave a review! :D_

* * *

The aroma of pancakes wafted through the Anderson house until it reached the nostrils of a sleeping Bonnie, who stirred at the smell of her favorite breakfast.

"Mmm," she stretched and rubbed her eyes. "I hope they're chocolate chip."

The little girl sat up in bed and glanced at the toys that were closest to her. She picked up Buzz and Jessie, and two bare feet hit the floor then shuffled out the door toward the kitchen. If she had happened to look down at the toy couple she carried in her arms, she couldn't have helped but notice the relief that spread across their faces at the thought of even a brief respite from Zurg's presence.

And brief their break was. Bonnie returned a half hour later, setting the duo back down on her bed. "You be good while I'm gone," she spoke out loud to the room, as she dressed for her outing to the mall. "I'll show you all my new school stuff when I get home!"

Once she had left the room, the toys came to life. The click of the front door and the rev of an engine told them that they were free for at least a couple hours. Buzz and Jessie sat up and tried to avoid eye contact with Zurg, who they assumed was still watching them from the nightstand. They wasted no time in sliding down the side of the bed and making a beeline for the bedroom door.

"Buzzie! Wait! Where are you going?" Zurg awkwardly swung himself over the edge of the nightstand, and hung by his fingertips before dropping to the floor.

"Jessie and I are going to watch some TV, while the family's gone," Buzz replied tersely. "We'll be back later."

The emperor followed after them. "But I thought we could spend some time together today, father and son."

The dejected tone to his voice made Buzz feel guilty, and the couple stopped, their getaway thwarted. "I guess we don't have to go just yet," he conceded grudgingly.

"Buzz!" Jessie frantically whispered.

"We'll just give him a few minutes, to pacify him," the space ranger replied under his breath. "Then maybe we can get him off our back." He turned to Zurg, and braced himself for the awkwardness to come. "Umm, what do you want to talk about?"

"I suppose I better get used to having _you_ around, since Buzzie seems so fond of you," the emperor said, indicating Jessie. "So, tell me, how did you two meet?"

"Well, it's sort of a long story," Jessie began, her voice uncharacteristically timid. "Woody, he was Andy's toy, with Buzz 'n some of the others here, but he got kidnapped by the fella who owned me 'n my horse Bullseye. When Buzz came to rescue him, Bullseye 'n I went home with them."

Zurg feigned shock. "You were owned by a _man_? And you went home willingly with other men you just met? Really, Buzzie, what kind of—"

"Hold on, it ain't like that!" the cowgirl blurted out defensively, insulted by his implications. Her green eyes widened and her lips pursed in a plea for Buzz to intervene.

"Woody is her brother, and she was owned by a toy collector," clarified Buzz, cutting in. "Jessie is a valuable vintage toy—"

"Vintage? As in an older woman?" The emperor shook his head disapprovingly. "So my Buzzie is just another conquest in a long line of suitors?"

The cowgirl's face twisted in offense at Zurg's accusation. "No! Buzz is my first—"

"I find that hard to believe, since you're so much _older_."

Jessie glared at the rude interruption, and Buzz responded instead, taking her hand in an attempt to diffuse her temper. "Jessie spent a lot of time alone, in storage."

"Do you mean to tell me she was in _jail_?"

"Not jail_, storage_, like in a box, and from no fault of her own." Once again, the space ranger was rapidly losing patience with his pseudo-father's interrogations. "Now can we please change the subject? This is not something she's comfortable discussing."

"Of course, I should have known she'd have her weaknesses," Zurg scoffed. "Although, seeing that she's dressed like a man, you'd think she would be stronger. You could have at least found someone who wasn't so plain." He exhaled dramatically, as if resigning himself to the inevitable. "I might as well ask, how long have you been together?"

"One year, as of last week." Buzz looked at his cowgirl and smiled. Her eyes met his, and the ire clouding her features dissipated at the mention of their milestone. "Although, we were friends for ten years before that."

"Ten years?!" the emperor exclaimed. "Why in the universe haven't you married her yet, son? I personally think you can do better, but if you're determined to keep this one, why not make an honest woman out of her?"

"I can't believe this! We will take things at our own pace, not yours," Buzz snapped, getting angrier by the minute. "Why do we have to justify our choices to you, anyway? I don't see how our relationship is any of your business."

"It _is_ my business, I am your father!" Zurg argued. "I just want the best for my Buzzie, even if it does have to be this common little _country_ girl."

"That's IT!" Jessie released Buzz's hand and lunged at the emperor in a fury. The space ranger grabbed his girlfriend around the waist and held her back, as her legs and arms swung wildly.

"Lemme at 'im!" she shrieked. "I've had enough'a his meddlin'!"

"Calm down, Jessie, it's okay," he soothed.

"It AIN'T okay! He's got no right to talk to us like that!"

"I can see why you find her so charming, son," Zurg remarked sarcastically. "You know, a Melstronian princess would never behave in such an unladylike fashion."

The cowgirl tried to wriggle free from her boyfriend's grasp. "Ohhh, I'm gonna tan his hide!"

"I'll handle this," Buzz asserted, before facing Zurg. "I will not have you insulting the woman I love! You know NOTHING about her, or me for that matter. Now, if you'll excuse us, we're leaving for a while. Alone." Jessie's defiant stare remained fixed on Zurg, who looked blankly back at them, unaffected by their emotion. "Come on, Jessie," Buzz urged, placing a hand on the small of her back to guide her along. She scowled at the offending space toy one more time, then turned to leave with her boyfriend.

The couple stormed out of the room, with no destination in mind—anywhere but where Zurg was would be fine—in a desperate search for some peace and quiet.

"The nerve'a him!" Jessie shrieked. "Who does he think he is? He ain't your real Pa, he's just some deluded ol' toy from Sunnyside who thinks he can run our lives!"

"I almost wish he saw me as the enemy," Buzz sighed. "At least then I'd know how to handle him. But this…"

Woody was making his rounds, checking on the other toys who were elsewhere in the house. He stopped Buzz and Jessie as he passed them in the hallway, still venting to each other.

"How's it going? Enjoying the family reunion?" the cowboy questioned with a smirk.

"Don't ask," Buzz grumbled. "If he was just harassing me—but now he's finding fault with Jessie. I don't know what to do."

"That's family for ya, right Jess?" Woody teased his sister, trying to lighten the mood.

The cowgirl doll wasn't amused. "But he ain't family, Woody! He just thinks he is."

"Well, if you want to be technical, we're not really brother and sister, being toys and all," he reasoned. "Not any more so than Zurg and Buzz are father and son. But we were manufactured to have that relationship, and choose to honor it. We're probably more like family to each other than a lot of human siblings, right?"

Jessie nodded reluctantly. She couldn't argue with her brother's logic, and he continued, resting his hand lightly on her shoulder in reassurance.

"Sure, we drive each other crazy every now and then, that's what family does. But we're always there for each other when it really counts. Maybe if you give Zurg a chance, set some boundaries, it might not be so bad. Having a family is a rare thing in the toy world; it might be worth giving it a shot. Just try talking to him."

"I suppose you're right," Buzz admitted.

"Do I have to be nice to him?" whined Jessie. "He hates me!"

"It's the right thing to do, Jessie," her boyfriend calmly reminded her. The cowgirl groaned, but knew she would have to at least try. For Buzz.

Buzz and Jessie walked back into Bonnie's room with trepidation, and found Zurg standing behind Rex and Trixie at Bonnie's computer, cheering on the video game villains the two dinosaurs were trying to defeat.

"Uh… Zurg? Can we talk? In private?"

"I told you to call me Dad, son," he reminded the space ranger. "And, sure—but does she have to come too?" he spoke under his breath and gestured to Jessie.

"Yes," Buzz insisted, wrapping an arm around Jessie's waist. "You need to accept that she's a permanent part of my life, or you'll have no relationship with me."

"Fine," the emperor muttered. But before they could proceed any further, Woody's entrance cut their discussion short.

"They're home!" the cowboy called out as he passed through the doorway, followed by Dolly and Chuckles, who had been watching the television after Buzz and Jessie never claimed it.

Toys dispersed to the locations Bonnie had left them in and fell inanimate. In moments Mrs. Anderson and her daughter appeared, heavy-laden with shopping bags.

"Put your school supplies in your backpack now, Bon Bon, so they don't get misplaced," she instructed, "and set your new clothes out on the bed. I'll help you put them away later." With a kiss on the top of Bonnie's head, Mrs. Anderson exited the room and left the little girl to the task at hand.

"Hi toys!" she exclaimed. "Look at all my new stuff!" She began picking up the shopping bags and turning them upside down, haphazardly dumping the contents out on her bed. Toys were buried under piles of clothing as she sorted the pencils, crayons, scissors, and such from between the folds of fabric.

After filling her backpack, the little girl proceeded to put on an impromptu fashion show for her toys, lining them up as a runway audience throughout the room. Donning each shirt and skirt and pair of pants in her new wardrobe, she made fanciful outfits befitting her quirky style, and hours passed as each ensemble was tried on and discarded for the next.

"Bonnie Anderson, look at the mess in here!" exclaimed her mother, as she came to call her daughter for dinner and discovered the crumpled clothes strewn across the bed and floor. "All your pretty new clothes will be dirty and wrinkled. Get me some hangers, so we can clean this up before dinner gets cold."

The little girl dragged her step stool over to the closet and reached for the hangers on the bar. Taking them to her mother, the two hung and folded their purchases and put them away quickly. Before she left the bedroom, Bonnie grabbed Zurg and Dolly.

"You two can make up evil plots together while I eat!"

The rest of Bonnie's toys enjoyed the reprieve while Zurg was away with their owner, and relaxed quietly as they listened for her return. They could hear her laughter down the hall as she watched a movie with her parents, then the splashing and giggling as she took her bath. Finally Bonnie stumbled tiredly into the room, pulled on clean pajamas, and was soon joined by her parents.

Her father tousled her damp brown hair, then retrieved her wet towel from the floor. "Grab your toys and hop into bed, squirt."

The little girl scanned the room quickly but thoughtfully. She picked up Zurg—despite not considering him cuddly enough the night before—as well as Dolly, Mr. Pricklepants, and Woody, and lined them up against the spare pillow, then climbed into bed herself.

"Goodnight, sweetheart." Bonnie's mother tucked the covers around her, and both parents hugged and kissed her before turning out the light. In moments she was asleep, Woody clutched tightly in her arms.

As soon as the house was still, Buzz and Jessie slipped down from Bonnie's small table, where they had been placed during the fashion show, and headed stealthily down the hall towards the living room. They climbed up onto the couch and settled down against the soft cushions, relieved to finally have some time just the two of them, to sit and talk in private. Of course, the conversation immediately turned to their recent trials with Zurg.

"I tried Buzz, I really did. But he's impossible!"

"I know you did." He kissed her forehead. "Don't let him get to you anymore. I'll talk to him tomorrow if I have to. We just have one more day to survive, and then he'll be gone."

"Good riddance."

The couple reclined on the sofa and lay together in the calm darkness, Jessie's head on Buzz's shoulder, his hand absentmindedly playing with her hair. Just as it seemed as if they were succumbing to the exhaustion of their day, Jessie's worried voice broke the silence.

"Buzz?"

"Hmm?" the space ranger mumbled, half asleep.

"Is he right?"

"Who?"

"Zurg."

"What are you talking about? He's crazy."

"I'm serious. He called me old, and plain, and weak. And my clothes—I'm not girly, it's true."

Buzz raised himself up on one elbow, so that he could look his girlfriend in the eye, and gently brushed her cheek with his free hand. "Listen to me, Jessie. You are nothing he said you are. You're beautiful, and brave and strong. And you may not be girly, but you are feminine… and hot."

Jessie giggled and pulled him in for a tender kiss, thanking him wordlessly for always knowing what she needed to hear.

"You know I like your jeans," he smirked, slipping his hand in her back pocket, as they settled into a cozy embrace. "I don't want you to change anything about yourself, ever. I love my cowgirl."


End file.
